parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Make Mine Music (TheWildAnimal13 Animal Style)
Cast: *Egret Couple - Scott LeadReady II "Spot" Helperman (Teacher's Pet) and Martha (Martha Speaks) *Boy - Young Baloo (Jungle Cubs) *Girl - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *The People - Various Animals *Casey - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *David Lichine and Tania Riabouchinska - Blu and Jewel (Rio) *Peter - Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) *Sasha the Bird - Kiki (The Wild Life) *Sonia the Duck - Cow (Cow and Chicken) *Ivan the Cat - Mr. Jolly (Teacher's Pet) *The Wolf - Cain (Jungle Cubs) *Grandfather - King Leopold (Timon and Pumbaa) *Misha, Yasha and Vladimir - Tulio, Juanín and Bodoque (31 Minutes) *The Instruments - Orchesta (Timon and Pumbaa) *Johnny Fedora and Alice Bluebonnet - Kion and Fuli (The Lion Guard) *Willie the Whale - I.M. Weasel *Whitey the Seagull - Ono (The Lion Guard) *Tetti-Tatti - Janja (w/Cheezi and Chungu as extras; The Lion Guard) *Tetti-Tatti's Sailors - Various Villainous Animals *The Seals - Fluke, Rudder (Finding Dory) and Robby (The Little Polar Bear) *The Pelicans - Birds (Rio) Scenes: #Opening Credits #Blue Bayou #All the Cats Join In #Without You #Tigger at the Bat #Two Macaws #Bagheera and the Wolf #After You've Gone #Kion Lion Cub and Fuli Cheetah #The Weasel Who Wanted to Sing at the Met #End Credits Movie Used: *Make Mine Music (1946) Clips from Movies/TV Shows used: *Teacher's Pet (2000-2002) *Teacher's Pet: The Movie (2004) *Martha Speaks (2008-2014) *Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) *The Jungle Cubs' Movie (2006) *Littlest Pet Shop (2012-2016) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *Cow and Chicken (1997-1999) *I Am Weasel (1997-2000) *Camp Lazlo (2005-2008) *Bunnicula (2016-) *Over the Hedge (2006) *Open Season 3 (2010) *31 Minutes (2003-2014) *31 Minutes: The Movie (2008) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1991) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You (1999) *Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Rio 1 (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *The Wild Life (2016) *Timon and Pumbaa (1995-1999) *The Lion Guard 1: Return of the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016-) *The Lion Guard 2: The Rise of Scar (2017) *Finding Dory (2016) *The Little Polar Bear 1 (2001) *The Little Polar Bear 2: The Mysterious Island (2005) Gallery: Scott Leadready II Spot Helperman.jpg|Scott LeadReady II "Spot" Helperman Martha.png|and Martha as the Egret Couple Young Baloo.jpg|Young Baloo as the Boy Penny Ling.png|Penny Ling as the Girl Tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2871 (1).jpg|Tigger as Casey Blu and Jewel.jpg|Blu and Jewel as David Lichine and Tania Riabouchinska Young Bagheera.jpg|Young Bagheera as Peter Kiki (T.W.L.).jpg|Kiki as Sasha the Bird Cow-0.jpg|Cow as Sonia the Duck Mr. Jolly.jpg|Mr. Jolly as Ivan the Cat Cain staying.jpg|Cain as the Wolf King Leopold.png|King Leopold as the Grandfather Tulio Triviño.jpg|Tulio Triviño Juanín Juan Harry.png|Juanín Juan Harry Juan Carlos Bodoque.jpg|and Juan Carlos Bodoque as Misha, Yasha and Vladimir Kion-in-The-Lion-Guard.jpg|Kion Fuliprofile.png|and Fuli as Johnny Fedora and Alice Bluebonnet I Am Weasel.jpg|I Am Weasel as Willie the Whale Ono.jpeg|Ono as Whitey the Seagull Janja, Cheezi and Chungu.png|Janja, Cheezi and Chungu as Tetti-Tatti Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:Make Mine Music spoofs Category:Make Mine Music Movie-Spoof Category:Make Mine Music movie-spoof